


Untitled Crossover

by ivorygates



Category: Captain America (Movies), Clan Mitchell - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chiffelle Boys go to war.  If you've been reading "Naquadaah Magnolia", you know their sister Keturah is Sassy Mitchell's mother.  So that's a thing.</p><p>Dudes, it's the 1940s.  I cannot adequately stress that the language and attitudes portrayed herein are as offensive as all hell.  CLICK AT YOUR OWN RISK, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Crossover

Hosea Chiffelle was the oldest, and Elkanah was two years younger, and when the Call came they went down the mountain and signed up to fight, and left Daddy and Keturah behind with the potlikker cooker and the shotgun and the old Ford. Hosea promised to write, because Keturah had her letters and she'd taught him enough to get by.

He took the rifle.

He didn't like the Damnyankees and he didn't like Basic, but he was by-damn an American same as ever' other born man, and if the Japanazis wanted a fight, he was going to give them one. The sergeant called him "Johnny Reb", but they all stopped laughing when they saw him shoot.

They put him and Elk on a train, then they put them on a boat, and the boat went all the way to a place called England, and they called them "replacements" and Elk got put in with a different bunch of boys and then one day while Hosea was sitting on his ass in a foxhole full of freezing water in the snow in some foreigner forest he couldn't even pronounce, the sergeant came and brought him a letter that said Elk was dead.

He asked around, and showed the letter, and got himself an idea of where it was they were talking about, and that night he picked up slow and quiet and eased on off to find the Japanazi who killed his baby brother.

He took the rifle.

He knew about desertion, and how the Damnyankees frowned on it and was like to shoot him for doing what any natural man would do if they looked for him and caught him, so he switched out his tags with a fella who wasn't going to need them no more, someone about his look, and they hadn't been by to clean up yet because he still had both, and that was good.

His name was Robert Ralston now.

He kept his rifle.

He was sorry as hellfire that Daddy and Keturah was going to get the Army letter saying he was dead, but it couldn't be helped. Might be it'd come true. Might be he'd come home to tell them it wasn't. It was in the Lord's hand, and the Lord guided his rifle.

_Vengeance is mine, saith The Lord._

He found Elk's battalion, and he found where they'd been, and he went hunting. He found the Nazis they'd been fighting that day, and there wasn't any way to say which one had killed Elk, so he did what he had to do, and killed all of them. Then he slung his rifle over his shoulder and walked to the nearest depot, and said his name was Private Ralston and he'd lost his unit. And they asked him where he'd been and what he'd been doing, and he told them the truth, because The Lord hated lies like He hated death and poison.

And a lot of people came and flapped their jaws at him, and they was talking about sending him off to prison, which was a Damnyankee thing to think of for true and certain, and one day an officer came, and said his name was Captain Sawyer, and he said Private Ralston had been a US Army Ranger, and he didn't care what Hosea's born name might be if he could shoot the way he said he could.

And Hosea said the last man who'd called him a liar was taking up space in a shallow grave, and Captain Sawyer asked him if he wanted to kill more Nazis, and hell, what kind of a damnfool question was that for a natural man? So he said yes, and a week later he had him a new uniform, and he was Private Robert Ralston, First Attack Squad, Able Company.

And it was the damndest squad he'd ever seen. It had a Jewboy and a shine and a wop and a Mick and a couple of foreigners, and Sarge was another shine, and Hosea didn't hold against those people nohow, but it wasn't like mixing with them.

When Sarge asked him his front name, he said folks called him Rebel. And he guessed Sarge was a sergeant first and a shine second, because Sergeant Fury put his fist between Hosea's teeth and said he could kill Nazis or he could go to prison but those were his only two choices and he didn't have time to think up a third.

And Hosea said he guessed that was all right with him.

And he got his rifle back.

#

And then a lot of other things happened, and the war was over, and he went on home to Black Mountain, and to Keturah and Daddy, and he told them about a lot of things, and there was others he couldn't tell, so he told them about a man who was more than that, who wore a suit like a circus performer and fought like ten wildcats in a wet sack. A man who'd looked into his eyes and looked into his soul and forgave him.

Who made him promise to go see Robert Ralston's family when he got home, and tell them the truth, and so he had.

He didn't have the words to talk about Captain Rogers. They'd called him Captain America, and America was a pretty big thing, and the Captain said it wasn't just a place, it was an idea, and it was up to all of them to hold that idea in their hearts right next to The Lord and their family and love it just as much. And that was big talk, and some might say crazy talk, but Rebel knew they were true words. And it didn't matter if Cap was dead and gone, because -- he'd said -- you couldn't kill an idea.

And Rebel believed him, even if it sounded like foolin' when he tried to say it out himself. So he never did. He just lived his life, and sometimes he told the stories that would go into words.

And he kept his rifle.

###

**Author's Note:**

> So I was a Marvelmaniac back in the day, and my whole dwircle went batshit over The Avengers, and so I kind of thought that Steve Rogers and Cameron Mitchell have a lot in common. And this is what I wrote instead of that crossover.
> 
> PS: It isn't as if I've seen "Captain America the Movie" more than once, but I was a BIG "Sergeant Fury and his Howling Commandos" fan back in the day, so that's where Robert "Rebel" Ralston comes from. And I did a fusion of the comic book and the movie, so in defiance of period actual Army policy, the Commandos are led by a PoC Sergeant Fury and also contains PoC Pvt. Gabriel "Gabe" Jones. So there's that.


End file.
